dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Breeders - Chapter 03
This is chapter 03 of Dragon Breeders. Enjoy. Dragon Breeders - Chapter 03 "Okay, roll over." Menick recently bought a dragon, Shinchi, to be his slave, and to find and kill Jaglin by using Shinchi's ability to find other Red Dragons. "Oh wait, I forgot to remove the chains," he said as he turned Shinchi around. "Huh! This lock requires a key?" Menick sat down on the grass. "Now, what do I do?" he thought. "Oh wait!" Menick stood up and kicked Shinchi, who was dosing off. "Pay attention!" he shouted. "My first command is 'Turn into a human!'" In a quick second, Shinchi turned into a small boy. His face had a scared expression and there was blood on his wrists and claws. The chains fell off the hands and the chains that were suppose to be on the wings fell. "So, a 720 year old Red Dragon is still a child." Shinchi shook his human head up and down. "Turn into a griffin, now. We are heading to Gregstella, but don't land there. Land somewhere near there." Shinchi's mouth grew outward into a beak. Brown fur grew as his hands turned into claws and his legs turned into paws. Lastly, two huge white feather wings grew out of his back. Menick walked to Shinchi's side and climbed on. He shouted, "Fly!" With one flap, Shinchi flew into the air. With more continuous flaps, they started moving towards Gregstella. "Wooh!" Menick shouted with excitement as they flew towards Gregstella. He looked over Shinchi's head and saw that they were hundreds of feet in the air. Then he noticed something frightening. They were leaving behind two trails of blood. He remembered that there were chains in Shinchi's wings earlier. "Hey Shinchi, land over there." Shinchi did as he said. They landed in a forest two miles away from Gregstella. Menick jumped off. He took a look under Shinchi's wings. He was right: they were soaked in blood. "Turn back into a human," he said. Shinchi did so. His back was covered in blood and so were his wrists. "Follow me," said Menick as he walked towards the sound of a waterfall. As they walked, the water grew louder. Menick knew heading towards the waterfall will slow him down, because it's in the other direction of Gregstella. Eventually, they arrived at the waterfall. "Wash your blood off," he commanded. "I can't enter the city with a naked bloody boy. I'm not doing this to protect you, but to kill Jaglin and the fact that you were extremely expensive." Shinchi jumped into the water, washing all of the blood away. Then, he lifted his foot and pointed at it. He didn't know what the thing on it was. Menick searched through his backpack for some things. He through a pair of boxers and a small shirt at Shinchi. "Wear that. And don't touch the dirt before wearing this," he said as he threw a pair of socks at him. "Those things are your foot are bruises. Don't walk barefoot." He put everything on. He walked out of the waterfall's pond. As he walked toward Menick, he collapsed into his arms. "What?!" he thought. "He's like a child." Menick looked down at him as Shinchi's head falls onto his shoulder. Blood dripped through the socks. "Those bruises were worse then I thought," he thought, as he pulled a pair of shoes out of his bag. "Oh, well. This should stop people from seeing it." Menick put Shinchi onto his back and walked towards the city of Gregstella. The walk was two and a half miles. "Why am I carrying a dragon?" he thought. "I'm a dragon hunter! I may need him right now, but I could drag him along the floor." The walk continued. Finally, they arrived in the city. Huge skyscrapers came out of the grounds. Cars came and went. The levels were filled with people. And one of those people was Jaglin in disguise. A voice behind Menick was groaning. Then it gasped. Shinchi jumped up and started bowing up and down towards Menick. He was scared to be punished. Some people noticed this and a crowd was created. "What's going on?!" "That kid is bowing to that man?" "Why?" "I don't know." "Maybe he's a bad guy." "Yeah, let's go get him!" Menick looked around. He was surrounded. He looked to his left and there was an alley. "C'mon! Get up!" he shouted to Shinchi. They ran into the alley and hid behind a crate. As the crowd ran past them, one of them noticed and led the crowd towards Menick. They started running again and hid in a garbage disposal. The crowd passed them. "That was close," Menick sighed. "Not what do you think you were doing?!" Tears started coming down Shinchi's eyes. Then he started crying loudly and took a step back from Menick. "What's wrong now?" "He's sad." said a voice behind them. "Who are you?!"" "My name is Jeoff, mage. I just cast a translation spell. That dragon's name is Shinchi, am I correct?" "Maybe." "Also, he's scared. You broke him up with his brothers. Not only that, he was in a dome of torture for over 700 years and he's afraid that you'll punish him with a weapon." "Err..." "He's saying that he was whipped countless times. One of the times, it dislocated it wing, causing it to fly much faster, but much more painfully. You flew on him recently, right?"" "Shut up! I only need him to find Jaglin." Shinchi walked up to Menick and pointed behind him. In the shadows was a man. A man whose name is Jaglin. In the blink of an eye, that man transformed into a dragon. "(So you've finally found me!)" Menick drew out his sword and ran towards him. "(You can't catch me,)" Jaglin shouted as he started flying. "(Huh? Ahhh!)" Jaglin's wings got stuck to a giant spider web. "Die!" SLING! "(But... How...?)" "Game over, Jaglin. Tueursdedragon will always catch up to you." "(Darn... Gack... You... Mage...)" Not knowing what the dragon is saying, he asked, "Where did that web come from?" He turned around to realize Shinchi lying on the ground sobbing. Menick walked up to him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, or make you fly again. Starting today, my only command is that you stay in that form as you join Tueursdedragon." Shinchi sniffed as he happily stood up. To Be Continued To read more of Dragon Breeders, please see Dragon Breeders - Chapter 04.